Legend of Angelos and Demonikas
This is the legend of the two greatest Warrior angels that once defended Multiverse from Destruction, until (Name redacted) was sent to (Location Redacted), the followers of the banished angel was one Demonikas, but then Demonikas was returned to Multiverse defender when Angelos vouched for him, but that vouch caused choas across the multiverse and Demonikas' grip on reason and right and wrong slips. Now things have escalated when Demonikas starts up and army of Draconicai, Werewolves and Windego's to help overthrow his superiors. Things have now begun to start war and now Angelos must either apprehend or slay his brother. Demonikas (Villian) Once the greatest Angel warrior in all of Hevania, and Multiverse defender, turned into an evil demon bent on enslaving all of the multiverse. When (Name Redacted) rebelled against his superiors and was sent to the Underworld as punishment for rebeling, He too was punished for taking part in the rebelion. But when his Older brother Angelos, now married and expecting a child, vouched for his return to Hevania and service to the Garrison he plotted to start up a new reblion causing a war that could destroy the known Universe, summoning what power he had Demonikas gained very powerful, villianous allies. In doing so the resulting army began to grow, and he in turn murdered his sister in law in cold blood while Angelos goes to fight a small battalion of Demonikas' army. They later killed each other in a great duel on Apocalia during which Turahkustrom's rule. Voice actor of choice: Jamie Glover Angelos (Hero) Angelos is the Eldest son of Chovera and Rashina, he was the most loved over his younger brother Demonikas. When they both joined the Multiverse defense force Angelos was the most praised and promoted. He was the most liked by his superiors and placed in command of his own garrison, and on Angelos' condition he wanted his younger brother a part of his garrison. But when the loss of "paradise" and the reblion that Demonikas took part of and was sent to the underworld as punishment, Angelos begged the higher ups to reconsider sending Demonikas to the underworld, and vouched that he will help keep his brother in line. Once Demonikas was returned to Hevania Angelos takes in his brother to his home on Apocalia with his pregnant wife, Dashnia. but when he finds out about a massing of an evil army that threatens to destroy the multiverse he sets off to attack it alone, leaving his wife and unborn child with his rapidly deteriorating brother, when he returns home soon discovering the cold, hard truth about his brother, he discovers his home ramsacked and his lovely wife dying and had given birth to a boy, after she dies Angelos' scream for blood had been heard, the Dark Lord of Apocalia, Turahkustorm, takes in the baby Angel to wait for the Angelos' parents to adopt the child. Angelos and Demonikas both die in a deul of blades, now they haunt the mind of Darkstorm the halfbreed after he picks up Soul Edge Katana. Voice actor of choice: Ewan McGregor Roleplay (Free Join) Category:Supernatural Category:Legends Category:Wars Category:Roleplays Category:Freejoins